1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas sensor module for sensing an amount of gas, an electronic product including the gas module and a control method for the electronic product.
2. Background Art
A gas sensor is a device for sensing a concentration of a particular gas, and includes a semiconductor type gas sensor, a catalytic combustion type sensor, an electrochemical sensor, etc. in accordance with a sensing principle. Out of these, the semiconductor type gas sensor uses a method of sensing an influence on a change of a resistance component as a target substance to be sensed is oxidized or reduced, and the electrochemical gas sensor uses a method of sensing an amount of ions generated due to oxidizing/reducing a gas dissolved in an electrolyte.
Since most gases except an inert gas have an oxidizing/reducing tendency, a crosstalk phenomenon in which another gas coexisting with a target gas is also sensed occurs in the semiconductor type gas sensor or the electrochemical gas sensor. Consequently, a limit exists in sensing selectivity which is capable of selectively sensing a particular gas.
In addition, whereas an olfactory organ of the human body may detect a gas causing an odor near a ppb level, a current gas sensor has lower sensitivity of sensing than the olfactory organ of the human body and thus has a difficulty in sensing a gas at or below a ppm level.